When A Rose Fades
by MitchyVu
Summary: When Kai remembers Mitchy's death, he met an unexpected visitor at Mitchy's grave one day. One-shot! AU, takes place far from now! KaiOC, but Kai ends up with another OC!


When A Rose Fades

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters or even the song _Miss You_ by Aaliyah. I only own Mitchy, Lotus, Maria, Sarah, Mitch, and Ryu. My little sister owns Li, Nikki, and Mika. It's Kai paired with an OC, but with another OC; if no like, don't read! It takes place a few years from now. Flame me if you think my fanfic sucks.

Kai sniffled as he stared blankly at an unmerciful looking grave. The tombstone that was embedded in the moist ground was engraved, "Michelle Cam Tu Vu: Oct. 7, 1991-Dec. 25, 2007; An Eldest Daughter, A Best Friend to All, and A Gifted Child. 'A girl died so young for fate has decided on this decision.'" "Mitch," he muttered, "why? Why would you leave me? Even on Christmas Day? "

_Flashback_

"Mitchy, its Christmas!" Kai shouted excitedly as he ran into the hospital with a box wrapped in gold. 'Hope Mitchy likes me more as a boyfriend!' Kai thought wildly as he turned at every hallway. When he reached his beloved's room, he saw a crowd mourning as well as the nurses.

"What?" he asked in confusion. One nurse wept and said to another nurse mournfully, "It can't be. She left us." "It'll be alright. She will be with everyone in spirit," the other nurse replied.

Kai walked to the weeping nurse and asked, "What just happened?" "I was afraid you would ask, sir," the nurse began, "This morning when the doctor came in to check on the girl, he saw no movement of her. He thought she was still sleeping, but he realized that she, she, she…" "What? Tell me!" Kai asked in frustration.

"She just past away. The doctor says so because he saw that she's not breathing," the nurse finished as she wept again. Kai then stared at the lifeless body of his love.

Mitchy's face looked calm as if she were sleeping peacefully. Her skin was pale as a vampire's and one hand was out of the blankets; in her hand is a fold-up sheet of paper that says, "For Kai." Her ocean-blue hair was sprayed out in many directions on a cloud-soft pillow she laid her head on. Her face mark under her left eye was paler that its original colors; the violet curved slash under the eye was lavender along with the blue teardrop under it on the left which is now cerulean and another teardrop which is on the right and is pale blue so pale it's almost disappearing. Her once lush, pink lips are even paler.

"No!" Kai yelled as he ran to Mitchy's side and grabbed her hand. "It can't be true. Mitchy, it's me. Wake up, it's Christmas morning," he murmured as he stroke the girl's strands of hair. No answer. He then put Mitchy's hand next to his cheek and shivered at the cold touch. "You'll be okay. I know you will," Kai cooed as he put her hand down and put his lips against the lifeless lips of Mitchy.

After, he lifted his head and gritted his teeth in regret. "I'm sorry sir, but there's no way to bring her back," the doctor stated. Kai then eyed the note in Mitchy's hand and snatched it quickly from it. He opened it and read:

_December 24, 2007_

_Dear Kai my beloved friend,_

_I know this life for me would end and I'm afraid that I have to leave you and the others. You may already know that I've recently suffered from high fever. I now felt weak and also felt a feeling that I won't live longer. I am writing this note to you to let you know about it. How I know about when will I leave? Ariela told me about what'll happen to me. I was shocked at first, but I can't argue with her and fate. I will leave you and everyone in life on Christmas Day tomorrow._

_I'm sorry and also I have a few things to say to my family and friends. To Li and Nikki, you can have all of my possessions and remember me every time you look at them. For all of my friends, don't worry about me. Remember me every time you visit my favorite places, look at my possessions, reread every letter I write to you, and do anything else I usually do. For you Kai, I just wanted to say…I love you. Ever since I first met you, I thought you were the guy of my dreams. I won't mind any rejection since I'm used to them. That is all I am saying. I love you lots, Kai-Chan._

_Please remember me by. Remember._

_Michelle C. Vu_

Kai scrunched up the note and gritted his teeth. 'Why, Mitchy? I love you too. But leaving everyone you loved the most? Why? Did I do anything wrong to you? Why did you leave?' he thought in wonder. He then screamed of agony.

_End Flashback_

'It's December 29th right now,' Kai thought. He knelt down and put down the box wrapped in gold on the grave of his beloved. He started weeping over the loss of his one true love.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,_

_wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

"Huh?" Kai wondered. He looked around to see if anyone is in his area singing. "It's just the wind. No one here is singing like that, even in the coldest countries like Russia," he muttered. 'The funeral was so dramatic _and_ tragic,' he thought.

_Flashback_

Everyone in the Balkov abbey was wearing ebony black clothing. "My babe is gone!" Rick Anderson cried as he put his hands on his face in shame. He was wearing a raven black suit with ripped-up sleeves that everyone thinks is impolite before the funeral. Eddy whined, "Why are we celebrating with gothic clothing?" "It's Mitchy's funeral!" Li, Mitchy's younger sister explained loudly.

"That is so uncouth of you to shout at the funeral since I'm hosting it!" Robert Jurgen complained. Raymond Kon, trainer of the VN Go Girls replied, "Actually, I'm the one who's hosting it!" "Humph!" was all Robert said as he marched back to his seat. Nikki questioned Li, "Can we be happy again after the funeral?" "Yes, Nikki, we will," Li replied.

Kai was sitting out in the porch of the abbey, mourning for the loss of Mitchy. Tears started streaming down from his violet eyes to his cheeks marked with blue triangles. He wiped them off with a sleeve of his raven-black tuxedo and sniffled. He then gazed at the cream-colored moon and thought of Mitchy's skin when he saw her all the time, young and alive. "Mitchy," he said to himself.

"Is that you, Kai?" a voiced asked out in the dark. "Grandfather?" Kai asked back as an elderly old man stepped out of the darkness of the abbey's corner. The man smiled as he sat down next to his grandson who was depressed. "Alright?" Kai's grandfather questioned. "No," was Kai's answer.

"Why? Why would the one I love die before I get a chance to tell her my feelings? Is it because I mistreat her? Is it because I didn't protect her from that darn illness? Why, Grandfather?" Kai asked miserably.

"Calm down, my grandson," his grandfather started, "it's going to be alright. I know Michelle is only sixteen and a young woman, but fate chose her life to end because it's life. Also you didn't mistreat her and you don't have to protect her from the disease she died from. Fate chose to end her life this way. I know fate can be harsh sometimes, but it is part of life. Life can be joyful and miserable. You're only seventeen, and you cannot fight fate. Do you understand grandson?" "Yes, Grandfather," Kai replied.

"This is the host, Raymond Kon. I know that our young friend Mitchy left us, but it was fate's own doing. I hope you would understand more of fate and come up to the stage for your reflections whoever wanted to do this," Raymond exclaimed. He left the microphone in its place and stepped off the stage. Li sped up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello? I'm Li Vu, co-captain of the VN Go Girls and younger sister of Mitchy Vu. I would like to say that I'm sorry for my eldest sister who dies of high fever on Christmas Day. During our childhood, we got along well but we can argue sometimes. We sometimes hate each other, but we always love each other as sisters. Mitchy, I want to say that I'll miss you and will take care of your possessions the way you take care of them. Thank you."

Li then walked back to her seat and passed to Maria Wong, 3rd blader of the VN Go Girls. She then walked to the stage and began to spoke.

After the reflections, everyone went outside to watch to burial. The henchmen of Boris Balkov hunched up together carrying a coffin with mermaids and winged sirens engraved on it. Boris held a Bible with him as he followed his men along with his daughter Sarah. "Here ye! Here ye! I would live to read the Gospel about the resurrection of the Messiah, the Lamb of our Lord who saved us from sin!" Boris declared.

After his reading, he closed the Bible gently and shouted, "Men, drop the coffin!" His men did as they are told. "Why?" Kai muttered to himself glumly as the coffin landed on the ground with a loud thud. The men then toss the moist soil into the grave until it's full of earth. "Goodbye, Mitch," Kai said to the heavens above.

_End Flashback_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,_

_wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

"Who's there? Come on, show yourself!" Kai shouted as he got on his guard. "I'm not gonna hurt you for singing near this area and showing yourself! I'll hurt you if you don't show up!"

Suddenly, a young maiden emerged from behind a dead oak tree. Her hair was blue as the ocean and her eyes are colored blue-violet. A ghost-white gown was all the girl was wearing. Under her left eye was a face mark: a violet curved slash, a blue teardrop under the slash on the left, and a sky-blue teardrop on the other side. A pure-white aura glowed around her that made her look like an angel. She stepped on the moist ground with her bare feet as she walked toward the boy. "Kai," she said to him.

"Mitchy? No, it can't be. You're dead, not alive. I know you're a hallucination. I know it," Kai said to the girl. "Yeah, I'm dead but not a hallucination. I decided to visit you in spirit, my love," Mitchy replied with an angelic smile. The maiden then sat down on the ground near the dead oak. Kai smirked as he walked to her place and sat down next to her.

"So, how's heaven?" he asked her. "Fine. It's what I'd expected up there. I miss you," Mitchy replied with passion. "I miss you, too," Kai said trying to caress the face of his love. But Mitchy backed away a few inches from him. "What's wrong?" Kai asked. "It's just that I'm a ghost. So, you cannot feel me anymore," Mitchy answered sadly.

Kai clenched his fist for his own stupidity and Mitchy put her hand on it saying, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault for not knowing I'm a spirit. I understand you, my beloved." Kai smiled when the spirit touched him even if he can't feel her touch.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kai exclaimed as he ran back to the grave and took the gold-wrapped box to Mitchy. Mitchy asked, "What's this, Kai?" "You'll see," Kai replied as he unwrap the gift. Inside the box is a rose made of light-pink crystal with a stem made of emerald. The maiden blushed as she stroke the rose's petals. "Wish I could touch it," she muttered.

Kai said, "Yeah, and I wish I could touch you, with your pure skin that is full of life." "Kai," Mitchy murmured as she leaned on his shoulder. "What?" Kai asked. "About blaming yourself, it's not your fault. It's not even your fault for my death. It's fate. And illnesses come unexpectedly. You don't have to protect me. You never mistreat me in your life and mine. I know we've known each other for a short time, but you'll remember me by," Mitchy said wisely.

Kai smiled at Mitchy's remark. "Kai, in the future, please marry another woman in my likeness or a best friend of yours and mine. I'll watch over you two and won't let anything happen to you," Mitchy avowed. "NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I VOWED THAT I'LL MARRY YOU AS WE GROW UP!" Kai declared.

"It's alright. Like I said, I'll watch over you and your wife in the future. I won't mind if you marry another woman when I'm dead. I love you, no matter what. No matter where you go, I'll be with you always. And I mean always," Mitchy replied. "I'll keep the rose in memory of you, Mitch," Kai whispered to Mitchy. Mitchy smiled and began to sing.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,_

_wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

Kai smirked and commented, "Nice voice." "Thanks," was all Mitchy was saying to answer.

Mitchy then stood up and backed from Kai. "The spirits are calling. It's time for me to go," Mitchy said. "Bye. It's nice talking to you again," Kai replied as a mist appeared mysteriously.

A few seconds later, the maiden disappeared after the mist cleared. A faint voice says, "Don't worry, my beloved. We will meet again and I will always be with you in spirit. Always." Kai held the rose tight in his hand and said to himself, "I know you will, Mitch."

_10 years later_

"Come to Daddy, Mitch. I'll catch you," Kai cooed to his four-year-old daughter as she prepared herself to come down the playground slide. "Okie dokie, Daddy Waddy!" Mitch calls out as she was ready to jump. She then jump and slide into her father's arms. "I knew you can do it," Kai said to Mitch as he carries her in the air. "Good job, sweetie," commented Sarah, who is now Kai's wife.

As Kai swings his baby girl in his arms, something catches his attention. On the bench was a young girl with ocean-blue hair and blue-violet eyes. She wears a pure white dress and a white aura glows around her. She then smiled at Kai.

"Huh?" Kai muttered to himself with puzzlement. Sarah asked, "Honey, anything wrong?" "She's back," Kai whispered to Sarah with fright and excitement. He then put Mitch in his wife's arms and pace to the bench.

"Ten years, very long. Isn't it, Kai-Chan?" the girl asked as Kai walked in front of her. "Mitchy," Kai started, "Yeah. Ten years is a pretty long time. But I'm glad we meet again." "So, what's up?" Mitchy questioned with a grin. Kai answered, "Nothin' much. Just hanging out with my family."

"Kai, I see you married Sarah Balkov. And your little daughter is so cute. What did you name her?" Mitchy said with curiosity. "Yep, I married her alright. For my girl's name, I named her after you," Kai answered with a smirk forming on his face. "You mean my real name?" Mitchy asked with rage. "No, no. I named her Mitch," Kai said, "Mitch Cam Tu Hiwatari."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to name your daughter after me," Mitchy said nicely as she kissed Kai on the cheek. "I still miss you. I never sell your rose for your own sake. Every time I look at Sarah, she reminded me of you except for her looks. I still love you, though," Kai said with passion. "I know. I see all when I'm a spirit," Mitchy spoke and then winked.

"So, how's my family?" Mitchy asked. "Ha, and I thought you 'know and see all.' Well, they're fine. Li's married to Max Tate and has a girl named Mika. Nikki's still single but she's engaged to Daichi Sumeragi. Your cousin Lotus is married to Lee Wong and has a boy named Ryu," Kai said.

"Excellent results, unlike me and you. I'm a spirit, you're a human. Bad," Mitchy said to herself. "Not bad," Kai said as he caresses the girl's hair, even if he can't feel it. "Hey! No touchies!" Mitchy yelled and tried to smack his hand away. But her hand went through his.

"Whoops," Kai said as he pulled his hand away, "I forgot. You're a ghost, so I can't touch you." "And whoopsies for me, I forgot I can go through anything," Mitchy said with foolishness. Kai laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mitchy then stood up and smiled at Kai one last time. "Kai, I have to go. But before I leave, I have to tell you something. The spirits allow me to go in anyone's dreams. That means I get to go into my family's dreams, especially yours! Also I'll always be with you," Mitchy declared with pride.

"Bye, Mitchster," Kai said with a smirk. "Bye, my love," Mitchy said as a mist appears. A few seconds later, the mist cleared and Mitchy is gone.

Sarah walked to Kai and said with enthusiasm, "Honey, we're going shopping. And how's your conversation with Mitchy?" "Fine, sweetie. Just fine," Kai said with a smile as they started strolling toward the city with their daughter laughing while pointing in the air.

End of my fanfic. Read and review! And flames are welcome and I won't mind any negative comments. (sweatdrops) On second thought, I'm a little sensitive.


End file.
